LCDs are typically fabricated using parallel pairs of structurally rigid & precision flat sheet glass having an addressable conductive pattern on respective facing surfaces and having a liquid crystal based material there-between. Glass is presently the preferred media because of its optical properties, its structural properties, its chemical properties (being impermeable to moisture and oxygen) and because it facility to edge sealing or interstitial sealing. Furthermore, in order to maintain the parallel orientation, precision spacers (e.g. micro spheres) are distributed between the plates, albeit obscure fabrication methods utilize precise deposition to accomplish the spacing.
Because the cost of structurally rigid & precision flat sheet glass increases greatly with the size of the sheets, large and very large LCDs are disproportionably more expensive than hand held displays or watch face size displays.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need in the industry to reduced the cost of large and very large LCDs. Furthermore, additional cost reductions for hand held displays or watch face size displays would also be appreciated as advantageous to the industry, since manufacture of small scale LCDs has become highly competitive.